


Camping With Ichigo

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Prompts: Green Set [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo becomes irritated on a camping trip with Renji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping With Ichigo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Elements
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor do I own the characters. I'm too pathetic to sue, I have no money. So, please don't...

Renji's eye was beginning to twitch in irritation. He had just wanted to spend a little time alone with a like-minded person. Sure, they got on each other's nerves a lot, but he had never heard the young Shinigami representative complain so damn much! It was fuckin ridiculous!

“Damn, Ichigo, shut up!” the tall redhead shouted, leaning over toward the Strawberry for his Glare of Doom to take better effect.

As usual, though, the glare didn't have any effect whatsoever other than to piss off the teen in front of him. “Yer the one that dragged me out here, teme!”

“Not to hear you fuckin complain!” Renji yelled back.

“Ya did so! You brought me all the way out here, in the middle of god damn NOWHERE, just to piss me off and make things difficult so you could make yourself look tough!” Ichigo growled, leaning forward as well now.

“What?! Do you know how damn neurotic that sounds?!” Renji asked with wide eyes. Did the kid honestly think he had nothing better to do than show him up?

“What the hell did you just call me?! You bring me out here into the wilderness with dirt and dust and nasty water and burn the fish, which might I add you catch in a very questionable manner in the first place, and among the fuckin bugs and who knows what the hell else...and you call ME names?!” Ichigo shrieked, standing up abruptly and knocking over his tiny stool that he was sitting on.

“Damn it, Ichigo!” the tall Shinigami yelled, standing up as well. “It ain't my fault that you can't take it out here!”

“What?! I can take anything you can!” the orange-haired teenager cried in acceptance of the challenge.

“Don't make me fuckin laugh, Ichigo! Ya can't even take it out here in the elements, how the hell would you have made it out in the Rukongai?!” Renji yelled, nearly seeing red.

Sometimes Ichigo infuriated Renji with the easiness he'd come by his power...so many shortcuts and shit that let him surpass Renji on so many levels that counted in Seireitei. But, the look on Ichigo's face just then made Renji deflate. The kid knew he'd rubbed salt in an old wound.

“Sorry, Renji.” Ichigo said, righting his stool and sitting down again. “I'll take camping in the elements without shortcuts...like yer supposed to.” he smiled a bit at his redheaded companion.

 

End


End file.
